goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Sid (film)
''Sid ''is an upcoming British-French 3D computer-animated action-adventure comedy film directed by Guy Ritchie, produced by Cecil Kramer, David Sproxton, and Peter Lord, and written by Dick Clement, Ian La Frenais, Chris Lloyd, Joe Keenan, and William Davies. The film is a spin-off/prequel to the 2006 film Flushed Away ''focusing on the titular character, Sid. The film features the voice talents of Shane Richie as the title character alongside Ian McKellen, Chris Tucker, Graham Norton, Daniel Craig, Frances de la Tour, Mel Gibson, Tim Curry, Andy Serkis, David Oyelowo, and Bill Nighy. The film is scheduled to be released on 25 October 2019 in the United Kingdom by StudioCanal, unlike its predecessor, which was released by Paramount Pictures and DreamWorks Animation. Synopsis Sid is an overweight and thieving rat who goes under adventures in the sewers finding new friends and facing new enemies. Voice Cast * Shane Richie as Sid, an over-weight and lazy rat from the sewers who happens to lie his way through every situation while moving from home to home and is loathed by everyone in the sewers due to his antics as well * Mel Gibson as Roderick "Roddy" St. James, a pampered but lonely rat who stays in a Pet Shop waiting to be bought by a human. He was previously voiced by Hugh Jackman in ''Flushed Away. * Chris Tucker as Jimmy "Smokey" Rat, a skinny and cruel rat who is a close friend to Sid after having a near-death experience. * Andy Serkis as Spike, an aggressive, quick-witted rat who lives in the sewers that ends up being one of the Toad's hench-rats after a deal was made in order to save his life and have a home. * Bill Nighy as Whitey, and albino rat, and Spike's unexpected partner after a deal was made with the Toad. Unlike Spike, Whitey is sympathetic and less vicious, but is also ignorant and gullible. * David Oyelowo as Biff, a working rat who is used at a lab by humans in order to investigate the life in their species. He is a friend of Spike although he sometimes despises the actions that he make. * Daniel Craig as James Rond 700, a parody of the popular character James Bond 007. * Ian McKellen as The Toad, an amphibian who is a roommate to Sid and helps form his henchman after telling his plan on getting rid of flies. * Graham Norton as TBA, a pitbull who hates dogs and thinks he's a rat after suffering from memory loss from a huge hit on his head. * Frances de la Tour as Mary, Sid's grandmother who died after having an encounter with "The Xterminator." * Timothy Spall as Liam, Sid's grandfather who died after having an encounter with "The Xterminator." * Tim Curry as Mr. Jenkins, the butler of The Toad who is a domesticated mouse that escaped from his owner after being abused. Production After Flushed Away finished production, Aardman came up with ideas for one of their next films, with one of them being a spin-off/prequel to Flushed Away focusing on the titular character Sid. However, due to DreamWorks Animation ending their deal with Aardman, these plans were cancelled. Later in 2016, the film was announced to be starting production while having distribution by Paramount Pictures worldwide except Europe and France since distribution is handled by StudioCanal. Release Sid is scheduled to be released in the United Kingdom on 25 October 2019 while the United States release is to be on 1 November 2019 being released in 2D, 3D, and IMAX formats. Marketing The teaser trailer for the film was released on May 15, 2019.Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Aardman Animations films Category:StudioCanal films Category:British films Category:2019 films Category:Upcoming Category:IMAX DMR Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:French films